Chie Satonaka
Chie Satonaka is a player character from Persona 4, and resident of Inaba. She is a second-year student in Yasogami High School, and an ardent fan of martial arts. Appearances *''Persona 4: Playable character Biography *'Age': 16 (17) *'Date of Birth:' July 30th, 1994 *'Zodiac:' Leo *'Height:' 158 cm *'Blood Type:' B *'Initial Persona': Tomoe Gozen *'Ultimate Persona': Suzuka Gongen *'Weapons': Greaves *'Arcana': Chariot An upbeat girl with short, light-brown hair who usually wears a green athletic jacket decorated with buttons. Her weapon is a pair of greaves. She has an obsession with Kung fu, and even uses it in battle, similar to Lisa Silverman of ''Persona 2. Her obsession goes so far that she even attacks Yosuke over a Chinese Martial arts film DVD (named "Trial of The Dragon", most likely a spin-off of "Way of The Dragon" by Bruce Lee). Most of the time she is friendly, cheerful, and energetic, but has a short temper, especially with Yosuke. She, Yukiko and Rise are unskilled at cooking, providing normally unpalatable to terribly awful dishes to the main crew several times during the story progress. Her Persona is Tomoe Gozen of the Chariot Arcana, a muscular female figure wearing a yellow outfit reminiscent of Bruce Lee's "Game of Death" costume, wielding a double bladed naginata. Tomoe Gozen is shown to use both physical and ice spells. However, Teddie will take over as the main ice caster when he comes into play, thus Tomoe will stop learning ice spells (last spell to be obtained is bufula) near the level the player obtains Teddie. Tomoe evolves into Suzuka Gongen after completing The Chariot Social Link. Chie's Shadow takes the form of a long haired, masked dominatrix supported by three pale Chies. The dominatrix has long black hair, similar to Yukiko's. It represents her jealousy of Yukiko's natural gifts and talents, as well as her wish and need of control over Yukiko. Chie went through a majority of design changes as the others, one of her designs even being used to develop Teddie. Through the S.Link for the Chariot, the Protagonist and Chie become closer through training together at the Samegawa Floodplain. Over time, the Protagonist learns of how Chie enjoys creating groups and titles for herself, in hopes of being feared by juveniles and protecting the weak. Hearing from a police officer that high schoolers have been bullying people in the Central Shopping District, Chie and the Protagonist coincidentally help. They first save Chie's middle school friend, who then calls the police. The second time, Chie makes the hoodlums run off just as they attempt to steal from a little boy. Once this occurs, the Protagonist has the option of making an intimate relationship with Chie. Depending on what the Protagonist does, Chie will either go to train with the Protagonist (normal relationship) or go to his home (serious relationship) and give him some matching wristbands. Chie's resolve to help others and protect the team, especially the Protagonist, transfigures Tomoe Gozen to Suzuka Gongen. In the Social Link for the Chariot, the Protagonist learns how Chie and Yukiko first became friends, regarding her taking care of the dog Yukiko found but the Amagis forbade her to keep many years ago. At the end of the good ending, her desire to protect Yukiko and later the town from the mysterious serial killer prompted her decision to become a police officer under Detective Dojima's guidance. Battle Quotes * Protect me, Tomoe! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * Now, Suzuka Gongen! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * Come! Hi-ya! (Using Persona skill) * Take this! (Using Persona skill) * Persona! (Using Persona skill) * Alright! Keep it up! (One-More! chance by others) * Ooh! Can I have this one!? (Follow-up attack) * Ooh! Me, me, me I'll do it! (Follow-up attack) * Couldn't quite beat it...(Attack doesn't kill enemy) * Someone finish it off!(Attack doesn't kill enemy) * Yikes. It's tough.(Attack doesn't kill enemy) * Phew... I let my guard down. (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Sheesh, that hurts! (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Ugh! I've had it with you! (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * Thank you! (Being Healed) * Thanks a million! (Being Healed) * Aha! Is this our chance? (All Out attack prompt) * All right guys! Pile on! Ready? (All Out attack prompt) * We're not doing it? Ohh...(Decline All Out attack) * It's up to you, chief! (Decline All Out attack) * So who's next in line for a stomping? (Victory) * Don't think, feel! (Victory. Also seems to be a catchphrase of Chie outside battle, as seen in her Social Link. This is a quote from Bruce Lee's movie Enter The Dragon, reflecting Chie's love of kung fu movies. ) * Huh, I guess that does it! (Victory) * That was easy! (Victory) * How was that?! (Victory) * Yay, I leveled up! (Level Up) Gallery Image:P4-Chie-Glasses.jpg|Chie's close-up Image:Chie-Expressions1.jpg|Chie's various expressions Image:Chie-Expressions2.jpg|Chie's various expressions Image:Chie-Expressions3.jpg|Chie's various expressions Image:MangaSatonaka.jpg|Chie as seen in the manga Trivia *Chie's catchphrase, "Don't think, feel!" is a quote from Bruce Lee's Enter the Dragon. *Chie is mentioned by Kasai, the kimono clad woman of Amagi Inn, in the Persona 3 Portable if the player choose the female protagonist. Category: Persona 4 Characters